Tour Of Love
by princesssarah7
Summary: Sequel to More Than Friends! Miley goes on tour as Hannah and brings her friends. But what happens when Hannah gets a stalker who is ruining her tour? Very Nancy Drewish, JILEY & LOLIVER! I'm horrible at summaries, sorry!
1. Ready, Set, Pack!

**Chapter 1: Ready, Set, Pack!**

**A/N: I'm baaaack! And ready for a new story...err, sequel! I hope you all enjoy this one and thanks for your support on the last one! Enjoy and review!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**MILEY! Come in here!"** Robbie Ray Stewart called out.

"Yea Dad?" Miley said flopping onto the couch.

"I know you are excited about the tour and your friends coming blah blah blah, but we've gotta get packing."

"Daaaaad...can't you just pack for me like you used to? REMEMBER it was the good ol' days!"

"Fine, but that means I'll be shopping for your clothes again then too."

"No thanks! Ready, Set, Pack here I go!" Miley said running towards her room. She dialed Lilly's number on her cell, put it on speakerphone, then threw it on the bed.

"Helloooooo?" Lilly said.

"HEY it's your best friend in the world! Where you at?"

"At home, sitting in my room trying to find something to do."

"WELL, I found the perfect thing for you to do! Pack for the tour with me!"

"Fine. It's better than nothing, okay let me get my suitcase."

Miley was busy tugging at her suitcase as well, stuck at the top of her closet. It was hot-pink with white polka dots. Finally it came down with a large thud.

"Okay, got it. First off, lots of clothes...but we can skip that for now." Lilly said, obviously not looking forward to going through her whole closet.

"Okayyy...iPod, iPod charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, pillow, make-up remover, etc."

_2 Hours Later_

"K, think that's it! Don't forget Guitar Hero 2 for the PS2! And the guitar controllers!" Miley said.

"Got em. So you'll pick us up in the Hannah Bus around 6 tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early!"

"Oh joy...well I'm gonna go grab something to eat! Bye!" The two hung up and Miley flopped back on her bed.

_My boyfriend and my best friends...this tour will be the best ever._ Miley thought, then smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Not the best first chapter but it was to mostly to introduce the story! Sorry it took me soooo long to update...I've been MAJORLY busy! But I'll find the time...I can't leave you guys hanging! And, I will continue my random thoughts while writing and now introducing my **RANDOM WORD OF THE DAY! AND introducing: National Day!** Fancy eh? Enjoy and PLEASE review! Thanks so much!

**--Random Word Of The Day--**

Leprenun

(Half leprechaun, half nun.)

**A/N:** Me and my best friend made this up today...lol.

**--Today Is National Meahh Day.--**

(**A/N:** This is a random thing me and my friends make up...everyday is a National Day.)

**--Random Thoughts While Writing--**

-I wish I was playing Guitar Hero 2.

-Why do people IM me when I don't hardly talk to them.

-Romeo is cute! (In our Literature book it has a picture from the play Romeo and Juliet...the actor who played Romeo in this version: VERY pretty!)

-Everyone steals my words. I started saying hoebag, and now everyone says it.

-They're all hoebags themselves...

-Meahh! (Sound you make while you push your nose up with your thumb. Go to Cody Linley's myspace and there is a picture of him doing that.)

-Thumb is spelt weird...

-I wish I was at the mall shopping...right NOW!


	2. Pumpin' Up The Party

**Chapter 2: Pumpin' Up The Party**

**A/N:** SORRY from the depths of my _heart_ for making you all wait so long! I just felt that I got a **horrible** response from that first chapter, and wanted to just delete it and not _have_ a sequel. BUT I am **going** to keep going! But _please,_ review, review, review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Miley's P.O.V.--**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ My alarm clock went. _SHUT UP ALREADY!_ I thought, as I rolled over in my queen size bed until I reached the alarm clock and hit it. It read _4:30 A.M._ Okay, what natural person gets up at 4? (**A/N:** No offense to any of you.)

Well, then again I guess **Hannah Montana** isn't so normal. Okay, here we go.

"Okay 1, 2, 3,-4 bags! Perfect." I said looking at my pink polka dotted suitcases.

_IT'S NOT OOOVER, TRYNA DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME AROUND,IT'S NOT OVER CUZ A PART OF ME IS DEAD AND IN THE GROUND-_

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Can you believe people don't get up at 4 I mean there's _SO_ much to look forward to riding on a tour bus, hanging with friends & your boyfriend unless you're a guy then It'd be hanging with your girlfriend you know. Hey is there computers on the bus so I can check my Myspace? I want eggs, you want some I'll bring them! And bacon I love that stuff!"

"Lilly. Shut up."

"Sorry. SO EXCITED!!! CAN'T BREATHE! gags"

"LIL! Chill out! I gotta go talk to my dad about _business_ if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha. See ya at 6!!!" Lilly yelled.

"If I can still hear then...okay!" I hung up. This wasn't such a rush for me...I mean _sure_ it was gonna be awesome but it's not worth rambling on about eggs, myspace, and buses...

**--2 Hours Later--**

"Okay, Jake Ryan's house first?" My dad asked me as he got into the driver's seat of the tour bus.

"Yessir. Thanks daddy!" I said, spinning until I got to the radio. It was final beginning to hit me and I was getting **PRETTY **excited! I turned to my favorite radio station where one of my favorite songs, _Too Little Too Late_ by JoJo was on! I sang and danced to it, but before I knew it-

"We're at Jake's!" My heart skipped a beat. I ran outside and there Jake was on his porch with his bags.

"Hey Sweety!" Jake said, pulling me into a sweet kiss. Man, this day just keeps getting **better and better!**

"Hey! You ready?"

"Yea, just let me tell my parents bye." _Awww, He loves mommy & daddy!_ I thought.

A few minutes he and their family's butler came out. Jake and the butler grabbed the bags and put them into the bus.

"See ya Jeff!" Jake called to the butler. Jake & I stepped into the bus and he was shocked!

"It's so nice!" He said. Then the radio began to play _My Girl._ Jake got my hairbrush off the couch and jumped on it and began to lip-synch My Girl to me. How sweet!

"I GUESS YOU SAY WHAT CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY-MY GIRL!"

"Jake, you're a loser!"

"But I'm _your_ loser!" (**A/N: I LOVE THAT QUOTE!!!)**

"Aww!" I jumped on the couch and gave him a huge hug, which made us both fall and land on the couch. _It's love I tell you..._

**--Moments Later--**

"OKAY everyone's here-let's head for our first stop Houston, TX!" Robbie Ray said turning on the ignition to the bus.

"This is **AWESOME!!!"** Lilly & I both yelled. I ran back over the the stereo and put in my latest CD and turned it to _Pumpin' Up The Party._ It seemed appropriate for the occasion!

"C'mon Lil!" I said, grabbing her. We jumped onto the couch and started dancing, while Jake & Oliver stayed on the floor doing the robot. _What nerds!_ But cute nerds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's pretty short! But I definitely think it's better than the last story! I just got an idea for a **cute** HM one-shot featuring OF COURSE-Jake and Miley! One of these days I'll do a Lilly & Oliver one-shot, I promise! LOL **please** review! Thanks _oh so much!_ )

-**Random Word of the Day-**

Fubby

(**Idk why...but it sounds like a dog's name to me.)**

-**Today Is National Hannah Montana Songs Day-**

Sing all your favorite Hannah Montana songs today! Me and my bestest friend did in the bathroom during 2nd period...lol!

**-Random Thoughts While Writing-**

-Why is it when I hate a song, that very song gets stuck in my head?

-Old McDonald had a farm...Eee Iii Eee Iii Ooo!

-Dang that's a **big** sack of doggy food...

-I wish it would snow.

-Still can't get that dang song out of my head.

-I have a weird shaped pinky...wonder how that happened??


	3. Rockstars Go To McDonalds

**Chapter 3: Rockstars Go To McDonalds**

**A/N: **YAY! I got reviews! Lol, I'm going to try to be better about _updates_ and get them coming a lot faster! And I am about to start work on my Loliver one-shot song fic! Can't wait! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes expecting to wake up in my house. But I looked down and saw that beautiful face of Lilly's. And that we were taking a nap on the pink couch on the tour bus and Jake and Miley were sleeping on the yellow couch across from us._ It doesn't get much better than this..._ **(A/N: I wanted a little Loliver fluffiness for a change, lol!)**

"Oliver?" Lilly said waking up.

"I'm here. You want something to eat?"

"Are there any Ring Pops?"

"I'll check." So I walked over to our candy stash and pulled out 2 cherry Ring Pops and gave her one.

"Thanks!"

"No prob. Hey you wanna play Guitar Hero?"

"YEA!!!" Lilly said jumping up.

"Whoa whoa whoa Lil, you're gonna wake up Jake and Miley!"

"Oh Oliver you just needa pop and stop!" She said, and popped the Ring Pop in my mouth. I got up and plugged in the Guitar Hero controls and started the game. We chose our favorite song and began to play. **(A/N:** **Not sure if you can play at the same time or not, because at my friend's house we only had one controller. So sorry if this isn't true, just pretend it is...shh!)** This being Lilly's favorite song, she got a little too into it and jammed out too much waking up Miley & Jake...

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_WHAT is that noise?_ I looked up, and found Lilly rocking out while Oliver sat on those gaming chairs playing. _Dork...but she's my dork!_

"Miley you up?" Jake said turning towards me.

"Yea Lilly becoming a rockstar woke me up."

"Yea me too. You wanna go ask your dad to stop for lunch?"

"Sure." So Jake & I walked to the driver's part and sat down.

"Hey Daddy, where are we stopping for lunch?"

"Wherever you guys want. We just don't need to stay too long since fans will swarm Jake." You see, my dad didn't get a big fancy bus that said my name or anything. Just a plain one. That way I didn't have to get out as Hannah whenever we stopped at food places or gas stations. But since we had Jake, we'd still deal with fans...

"Sorry Mr. Stewart." Jake said, looking down.

"Jake! Don't worry about it, we're used to it by now!"

"Thanks. So Miley what do you want?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask Oliver & Rockstar."

"Rockstar?" said Mr. Stewart.

"Don't ask." I said. We walked back only to find Lilly trying to play the guitar controller with her feet. Oliver mouthed the words "help me" to us.

"Hey Lil, chill for a sec." I said, turning the T.V. off.

"AWW MILEY!!! WHYYYY!!"

Ignoring what my friend just said I asked "Where do you guys wanna eat?"

"MCDONALDS!!!" Oliver yelled.

"Yea, that sounds pretty good!" Lilly said after.

"Okay, McDonald's it is." I went back up to the front and told my Dad and he dropped us off at McDonald's while he stayed in the bus.

**--At McDonalds--**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"...and I don't want any sauce on my nuggets please!" Oliver finished smiling.

"Hey, aren't you a little old for a Happy Meal man?" Jake said, grabbing his bag of food.

"HEY! It's a **Mighty** Kids Meal thank you very much!"

"My bad man. Look, Me & Miley are going to the playplace while we wait for your food. Call us when you're ready." The two walked into the giant indoor playplace.

"**A BALL PIT!!!!"** Jake exclaimed running.

"And you said Oliver was immature for getting a Happy Meal!" Miley said laughing and following him.

"Did you bring your digital camera?"

"Yep got it. Why?"

"To take pictures in the ball pit, **DUH!**" Miley got out her camera and her and Jake grabbed hands and jumped into the pit. It was only waist-deep, but still fun! They took quite a few pictures there, but their favorite was one of her & Jake kissing on the monkeybars. Lilly and Oliver ended up joining them, since there was nobody there to swarm Jake Miley's dad said they could stay a few minutes extra while he drank a cup of coffee and watch T.V. Lilly & Oliver took many pictures also, and the cutest one was of them going down the slide together.

**---Back On The Bus--**

"So Miss Hannah Montana I think we should write a song! To remember the fun times we've had today!" Lilly said poking Miley in the arm.

"Okay, it'll be about rockstars going to McDonald's!"

"HEY! I know I get a little crazy when it comes to Guitar Hero but COME ON!"

"Okay we'll go around the circle and each person makes up a line. I'll start. _Rockstars eat at McDonalds.._" Miley started.

"_And get Mighty Kid Meals!_" Oliver put in.

"Whoa whoa whoa! That doesn't even rhyme!" Lilly said laughing.

"SO??"

"Fine we'll go from there. _And get little toys that look like seals!"_ - Lilly

"_They play in the playplace!"_ - Jake

"_To which they do race!"_ - Miley

"_They like to wear silver grillz!"_ - Oliver

"_While eating their Happy Meals!" _- Lilly

"_Ohh rockstars love to eat at McDonalds!"_ -Miley

"_They party with Ronald McDonald!_" - Jake

"_But when it's their time to go"_ - Oliver

"_They say PLEASE no no!"_ - Lilly

"_That's what happens when rockstars go to McDonalds!"_ - Miley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So basically if you take the song "Rockstars go to McDonalds" I will be very angry because I definitely just made that up on the top of my head! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**No randomness today guys, sorry! I'm pressed on time at the moment!**


	4. Sprained Ankle

**Chapter 4:** **Sprained Ankle**

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating...I wasn't happy with the story...the feedback from you guys is amazing though and I **thank you** for that! I'm really trying to update guys...and I have an idea for this story so keep reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Miley, wake up!" Robbie Ray Stewart called to his daughter as he parked the bus. Miley was sleeping on the bottom bunk while Lilly was sleeping on the top. Across from them on Jake & Oliver's bunkbed, Jake was sleeping on the bottom bunk while Oliver was on the top bunk.

"Dad please 5 more minutes!" I replied, burying my face in the pillow. I was having a great dream about Jake, and didn't want it to be interrupted.

"Sorry bud, you need to get ready for the dress rehearsal for your concert. It's already 1 in the afternoon."

_Oh yea..._ I thought. _We had all stayed up until like, 3 A.M...oops._

"Come on Lilly." I said, getting up and shaking her.

"Mmm whas fer burfest?" She replied, which in Lilly talk means "Mmm, what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Try lunch. We slept in. And it's whatever you find at the rehearsal until we go out to eat afterwards." I said.

"Dang it." She jumped down from her bunk and walked over to wake Oliver up.

"Ollllllie, wake up!"

"**NOOOO** EVIL CLOWN BACK UP I HAVE KUNG-FU WARRIOR HAMPSTERS THAT'LL BEAT YOU UP! **NOOO** GET THE GUM AWAYYY!" He replied kicking his feet.

"OLIVER! Snap out of it!" I said. I already had Jake up, ahh the power one kiss can do!

"Sorry..." Oliver said, sitting up.

"Come on everyone, we need to get ready. Did all of you bring your disguises?" Miley said, getting her Hannah wig off of it's holder.

"Yea." They all replied. Lilly had an orange wig to be Lola, Jake had a brunette wig to be Ricky, and Oliver had a blonde wig to be Jason. They were all set.

"Cool. Well, let's get ready!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Concert Rehearsal**

"HANNAH MONTANA ON STAGE IN 10!" The speakers boomed.

"Okay you guys, be cool. And _please,_ don't blow your cover?" Miley told them, glaring especially at Oliver.

"I always get the glare...I mean come on it's not like I'm going to-**OHH COOKIES!**" And Oliver was off towards the food table.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Lilly said. By now, Jake had already ran over as well to make a sandwich. Those nerds.

Hannah ran out on the stage and did her rehearsed moves to a few songs. Finally they got to "If We Were A Movie". It was the big finish. Hannah started out great, then she started walking up a balcony towards the side of the stage. Just as she stepped on the 4th step, it broke! Her foot fell through, and she twisted her ankle and fell down the remaining steps and on the stage. Everyone quickly ran over.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Jake asked, noticing she was crying and that her wig had moved a little. No one had noticed luckily, and he moved it back in place.

"Y-y-yea, I think I twisted my ankle or something though I can barely move it!" She replied, crying more. Jake picked her up and walked her over to the couch and set her down while Oliver went to get an ice pack and help. Moments later he returned.

"Hello Ms. Montana, I'm Dr. Hunt. How's your ankle?"

"It's swelling, and I can barely move it."

"Well, we'll take you to the hospital to take an x-ray just in case, but I believe all you have is a minor sprain. You should be able to walk on it again in say, 5-6 days."

"But my concerts!" She replied upsettingly.

"Hannah-" Jake started.

"...fiiine. I just hate disappoint my fans, I'm gonna miss like 5 concerts!"

"They'll understand Han. I mean, look at your foot!" Lilly said. Miley's ankle was now 3 times it's normal size.

"This makes **NO** sense!" someone from the crew stated, "I just checked those stairs! Nothing could have harmed them!"

"Don't worry about it, nothing big was done." Hannah replied, trying to keep the smile on her face. Jake picked her up and they went towards the bus to go to the hospital to meet the doctor for x-rays.

As they were leaving a mysterious figure in black was behind the curtains on their cell phone...

"Yea, I got her good. She might as well kiss her career good-bye now. It's only the beginning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_Dun dun dunnn!_ Ohh, the drama! Anyway, I have some plans in store for this...hehehe! **Anyway**, any ideas are definitely appreciated! Thanks so much! Please review, review, review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! **BTW,** only going to be doing the random thoughts from now on. _Sorry!_

**Random Thoughts While Writing**

-I'm a Barbie Girl...

-I found the answer! Ants _don't_ sleep!

-Oh the things you learn from Danimals yogurt caps.

-Amaaaazing Grace...

-I should be asleep right about...NOW!

-Yea...about that...lol

-Keep Holding On is like, the best song. K?

-And again...not so random today. Dang.


	5. Teennapped

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped...err, Teennapped**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry for not updating often...I'm just not happy with this story for some reason! I want to start a new one soon...! But I'll finish this one as fast as I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I meant to update since I had a twirl competition this weekend, but I ran out of time! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback!**_

_Hannah ran out on the stage and did her rehearsed moves to a few songs. Finally they got to "If We Were A Movie". It was the big finish. Hannah started out great, then she started walking up a balcony towards the side of the stage. Just as she stepped on the 4th step, it broke! Her foot fell through, and she twisted her ankle and fell down the remaining steps and on the stage._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"...it seems to only be a sprain Miss Montana. You can return to your concerts in oh, 3 days?" Dr. Hunt finished looking at the x-rays.

"You have a weird shaped foot." Oliver said, staring at the x-ray.

"Oliver! I can't believe you just said that!" Lilly said shaking her head.

"WHAT, it's true!"

"Boy you better get outta this room before I make YOUR foot weird shaped!" Miley threatened. So Lilly escorted Oliver out and they went to the gift shop. Jake walked over and sat by Miley on the hospital/check out bed.

"Daddy, what am I going to do for 3 days!" Miley complained.

"Well, in 3 days your scheduled concert is in Louisiana. How about we find a nice hotel to stay at for say, 2 nights here in Houston so you can shop and do whatever. You'll be on crutches but it'll still be fun! Then we can drive to Louisiana that day, it won't take long." Her dad said.

"Well...okay that sounds great!" Jake helped her get up and handed her a pair of bright pink crutches the hospital gave her and they went to the bus to find a hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the hotel**

(_Jake, Oliver, & Miley's dad are sharing a room and Miley & Lilly are sharing another. They are checked in as Hannah, Lola, Jason, & Ricky, but the hotel said they wouldn't let paparazzi in.)_

"**THIS IS SO COOOOOL!**" Lilly exclaimed walking in the door of her & Miley's room. They were staying at an ultra-nice Hilton hotel in Houston and had the nicest suite available. It was amazing!

"I _know!_" Miley exclaimed. It was pretty cool-it had glass elevators, indoor pool & Jacuzzi, gym, room service, computers in each room, **huge** windows, **huge **flat screen TV, huge bathroom with _Bath & Body Works _products, and there was a huge king size bed!

"So what should we do first?" Lilly said, putting on some of the honeysuckle lotion from the bathroom.

"I was thinking shopping at the Galleria!" (**A/N:** Amazing big mall in case you didn't know!) Miley said flopping on the bed being careful not to hurt her ankle.

"Okay, I'll go tell your dad and Jake & Oliver." Lilly said, walking to the door. She walked out the door and ran into a man in a jacket. _Why was she so close to our door..._she thought.

"Ohh, I'm sorry ma'am." The stranger said and walked off. Little did Lilly know he had listened to their plan and was of course going to listen in on the next conversation she was about to make. She headed towards the door.

"Hey Mr. Stewart can we go to the Galleria?" Lilly asked him.

"Sure. You boys okay with that?" He asked the two boys. Oliver was trying to sleep, and Jake was jumping on the bed rapping to Akon's _Smack That._

"**JAKE GET OFF OF MY BED!**" Oliver yelled to Jake.

"**Geez,** sorry man trying to get some fun into you! I'm so in Lilly by the way!"

"I don't think I can make it...my stomach hurts pretty bad. I just wanna sleep for now." Oliver replied.

"Okay, I'll miss you babe!" Lilly said then leaned over to kiss him.

(**A/N:** Just to make everything make sense, they are leaving the hotel as Hannah & in their disguises, but are getting in the bus and changing there...and the hotel promised them privacy so no one follows them...shh. _Just pretend, lol!_)

-_30 Minutes Later Oliver's P.O.V.-_

**Bam.** _They're gone..._I thought. I don't know why I feel so bad...maybe it was all that food at the concert rehearsal...hmm. Oh well. _I'll just drift off to sleep..._

-_Outside the door, regular P.O.V.-_

The mysterious figure in the coat edged towards the door. _Well, if I can't get Hannah Montana then I'll just take her little friend!_ She cracked open the door to find a blonde boy sleeping (**A/N:** Oliver still has his wig on.). She walked over and took off her coat to reveal a maid's outfit. She slipped a white pill out of her pocket that would knock him out for an hour or so. _Just enough time to get him out of the hotel..._ she thought. She shook him awake.

"Hey-whoa, who are you?" Oliver said rubbing his eyes.

"Hotel maid. They told me you were feeling bad so I brought you some Advil."

"Oh thanks!" And Oliver gulped it down. _Perfect..._she thought. She walked out to wait a few minutes before Oliver was knocked out from the medicine. When she returned he was. She put her coat back on and scooped up the boy and took him to her car. She simply told everyone this was her son and he'd fallen asleep. _Perfect._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile...1 hour later._

"Miley, can we come back later? I really want to see how Oliver is." Lilly said, a sense of worry in her voice.

"Sure, I understand! Besides, my foot is **killing** me!" Miley said. So they all walked out of the mall to the bus and rode to the hotel. As they were riding the elevator to their room they noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Jake picked it up.

"_Hmm..._it says 'Kidnapper Evana Malise escapes from jail in...**HOUSTON, TX!**'" Jake read.

"I hope they caught her by now! Well we were all together today anyway." Miley said, walking down the hallway then opening the door to the boys room.

"NOT EVERYONE!" Lilly yelled, seeing that Oliver's bed was now empty. Panic had broken out amongst them! They searched everywhere, the bathroom, every floor of the hotel, the pool, workout room, **everywhere!** But he was nowhere to be found. Back in the room, Lilly collapsed on his bed in tears.

"Where is he..." she said in between sobs. Then she noticed a piece of paper at the foot of the bed. She picked it up and read, "Hannah-if you ever want to see your friend again quit your life as Hannah Montana while you still have one..." She looked over to find Miley sobbing while Jake tried to comfort her. Lilly began to sob herself, only her boyfriend wasn't there to help her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This story has such a Nancy Drew vibe it's crazy...lol! I really hope you're enjoying it and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But **please** review and any ideas you have are _more_ than welcome! Thanks!

**Edit::** So I finally finish this and I get this message: We are currently experiencing heavier than expected traffic and are unable to fulfill your request at this time. Please come back later. Thank you. **ARRRRR!** Not even fair...:(

**Random Thoughts While Writing...**

-SOMEBODY'S HOT FOR WALLY! (If anyone has ever listened to Kidd Kraddick you'll understand...)

-Love is for saps.

-So is Valentine's day.

-I'm twirlalicious!

-**oh man!**

-Mary J. Blige was **awesome** at the Grammys!

-Valentine's day was a day for **love** and tears. (Valentines Daylove, My youth pastor leavingtears.)


	6. Happy Reunion

**Chapter 6: Happy Reunion**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the comments! I'm trying to update as fast as I can...I'm just _extremely_ busy & right now I'm sick. So...anyway **please** I'd love any feedback you have on this story! Thanks and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------HM--------------------------------------------------

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

_Where am I..._ I thought. I had just waken up and had a huge headache. Looking down I noticed my feet were bound with a rope, as well as my wrists. _Great..._ but how could this have happened? And how am I going to get out of it? I looked around and noticed I was in a room of run-down old trailer house. It smelled musty, it was a small space, and the only thing there was a couch, a small window, and trash. _How can I get out..._

_**Meanwhile at the Hilton hotel...**_

"What are we going to do dad? We can't put out flyers that say Oliver's name because he's not Oliver right now he's under disguise as Jason!" Miley said falling back onto the bed.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to search by ourselves hun." Her dad replied.

"That's like impossible dad! And look at Lilly, we have to get Oliver back soon or she'll go insane!" Miley said. Lilly had cried herself to sleep earlier and was sleeping on Oliver's bed.

"Look, don't wake Lilly up. Just go around looking for clues. I'll go ask the desk to get security extra tight around our room because we saw someone suspicious walking around near our room earlier." He said. Lilly had told him about the weird lady standing outside their door before she went to sleep.

"Okay thanks daddy!" Miley said jumping up giving him a hug. Her & Jake both secured their wigs and began to look for clues.

"I feel so Nancy Drew-ish." Miley said laughing.

"Haha so that makes me Ned right?" Jake said laughing. (**A/NB: **Ned is Nancy's boyfriend in the novel in case you didn't know.) Jake leaned in to kiss her, but Miley quickly stopped him.

"Jake no!" She said in a hushed tone, "Hannah doesn't **have **a boyfriend to kiss remember _Ricky_?"

"Oh yea sorry. **Hey!** I have an idea, let's see if your room has an old phonebook for the Houston area. Maybe it'll still have that "Evana Malise" lady from the newspaper clipping in there."

"Great idea!" Miley exclaimed. The two ran into Hannah's room and opened the nightstand revealing a 2004 Houston area phonebook which listed a Evana Malise. _Perfect_...she thought. Jake dialed the number.

-----------------------------------------------------HM--------------------------------------------------

_Back at the kidnappers house..._

**RING RING** _Should I answer or not..._thought the mysterious lady. I know I'll get the boy to answer. They'll just think it's some guy! She ran with the phone into Oliver's room where he was sleeping on the couch. She hit him and made him speak into the phone.

"Hello?" said a groggy Oliver.

"OLIVER!!!" Jake & Miley exclaimed. Oliver was glad they had found out where to call, but wasn't about to let this crazy lady know. Better keep it a secret.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Where are you? Give us the address." Miley said.

"Free pizza? Hold on." Oliver said, tricking the kidnapper. "They want to give us a free pizza." Oliver said.

"Okay great!" The kidnapper said, unbounding Oliver's hands. "You deal with them okay?" So she handed him the phone and left the room. _Man she's a stupid criminal...and really bad at that too._

"Okay guys, I'm in a run-down trailer house and I looked out the window and saw a road sign for "Maple Drive" so look for that." Oliver said.

"Okay we'll be there soon."

"**WAIT!** Watch for her, wait until she leaves. She said something about going next door in a few minutes. I don't know, but the police can't figure out she has me or our cover will be blown. We have to call the police whenever we just so happen to see her going across the street. After all, she's an escaped villain."

"Got it. Hey Oliver, that was a pretty good plan from a guy like you!" Jake said.

"Thanks-HEY!"

"Whatever we're leaving now okay be there soon." And they hung up. Miley informed her dad about everything that had happened and he agreed to the plan. They quickly rented a car from a nearby place so they wouldn't look suspicious and drove to Maple Drive. They left a note for Lilly though, not wanting to wake her.

"That must be it." Miley said pointing to the trailer. "Okay Jake do you think you can get Oliver out alone?"

"Yea," he said looking at the window of the room Oliver was in, "I did this one time in a movie it'll be no problem."

"Alright. Then dad, you and I will stay in the car and call the police whenever we see Evana leaving. I'll take off my wig though so she won't see me as Hannah. Everyone got it?"

"Yea." They all replied. Jake got out and hid behind the trailer. Now all they had to do was wait. After around 15 minutes Evana began walking cautiously outside of the house. Miley called Jake's cell phone which was on vibrate to give him the cue to go for Oliver while her dad called the cops. Now all they had to do was wait.

**Meanwhile with Jake & Oliver...**

Jake grabbed a large stone her found behind the house and threw it at the already cracked window shattering it. Evana, who was already at her neighbors house, didn't even notice. He crawled in to find Oliver lying on the floor looking up.

"Dude what are you looking at?" Jake said, expecting Oliver to freak out.

"I'm counting the holes in the ceiling." Oliver said, not moving his eyes for a second. Suddenly it hit him. "WHOA JAKE! YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yea...we better get you out quick." Jake unbound Oliver's feet and the two quickly crawled back out of the window and ran to the car. Just in time too, because it was a minute later when the cops pulled up. They all ran into the neighbors house. Turns out that "neighbor" was a drug dealer.

"Evana Malise you're ours now. So are you Mr. Robbins!" The cops said, slapping cuffs on the two. The cops approached Miley & her friends who were now gathered watching.

"You can contact our office to get the $2,000.00 reward that was out for Evana." The cop told them.

"No thanks, we just want to see her behind bars." Miley said happily.

"Speak for yourself..." Oliver said, but got nudged in the side by Miley. The cop asked a few more questions and took some notes then left. They all got in the car and headed for the hotel to see Lilly.

-----------------------------------------------------HM--------------------------------------------------

**At the hotel**

Lilly woke up to find a bright green sticky note on her forehead. "Whaa-?" She thought. She read it _"Dear Lil, Jake, Dad, and I went to the kidnappers house! We'll be sure to bring you Oliver back. See ya girl! Love Miles"_ **YES I'LL GET HIM BACK!** She thought. Suddenly the phone begin to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil, you better come to the lobby quick!" Lilly hung up and rushed to the elevator to go to the lobby. The doors open and there he stood across the lobby. Lilly ran and jumped into his arm and kissed him. _A happy reunion..._

-----------------------------------------------------HM--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay so I know I should've made the whole Oliver drama thing keep going for a few more chapters...but I was _drawing a blank_. Don't be mad. And though this would be the perfect spot to end this story...it just **doesn't feel right.** So I'll probably do about 4 more chapters about the tour or _something..._just some humor and stuff! Feedback & ideas are greatly appreciated! Now I'm going to sleep...yay for being sick. Blahh.

**No random thoughts today really...sorry.**


	7. BreakUp

**Chapter 7: Break-up**

**A/N:** Told you I'd be updating faster! Hehe, okay and the fact that I'm sick and staying home from school today and am totally bored may be a part of it too...lol! Okay, hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chillin' Out In Hannah's Room 2 days later**

"The happy couples all back together!" Miley said. She was settled in Jake's lap, and Lilly was in Oliver's.

"Yep!" Lilly said, squeezing Oliver's hand.

"So hey, you guys wanna go swim or something? Since Miley can use her foot now?" Jake said.

"Sounds good to me. And the Jacuzzi sounds really nice...I wanna go in that!" said Miley.

"Ooo me too." Jake said laughing.

"Ahem!" Her dad said, disapproving.

"Haha whatever dad. Come on guys let's go!" Miley said. The boys went to their room to change as did Lilly & Miley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Down at the indoor pool & Jacuzzi**

"POOL!" Jake & Oliver yelled, running through the doors and jumping in. It was a pretty big pool, and it was adjoined with a HUGE Jacuzzi which was surrounded by rocks and a waterfall that fell into the pool. It was beautiful!

"Come on guys get in!" Oliver yelled to the girls.

"In a minute, in a minute! Geez!" Lilly said. Her and Miley had settled on lounge chairs and Miley was answering a text message while Lilly was watching. As soon as Miley put down the phone Jake snuck up behind her and picked her up and threw her in. Oliver did the same to Lilly. They did a lot in the pool, playing Chicken, the color game, everything! Then they decided to chill in the Jacuzzi for awhile.

"Hey guys we'll be right back we gotta go to the bathroom." Lilly told the boys. Her and Miley got out, wrapped a towel around themselves and went towards the bathroom.

"I'm getting kinda thirsty." Oliver said.

"Yea me too."

"How about I go get 4 strawberry smoothies from the restaurant in the hotel and bring them back here?" Oliver said getting up.

"Yea that'd be great thanks man!" Then Oliver left, leaving Jake all alone. Suddenly, some skinny bleach blonde haired girl walked in and got in the Jacuzzi and sat awfully close to Jake.

"Um, hi?" Jake said, slightly freaked out about this random girl that was sitting by him now stroking his hair.

"You are too cute." She said, then she forced him against the Jacuzzi and began kissing him! Jake wasn't kissing back, but she had such a hard grip he couldn't get out! And then of course, Miley and Lilly walked out of the bathroom. Stunned that someone was there, the girl stopped and looked up.

"Miley, wait!" Jake yelled.

"Save it Jake." Miley said angrily, then she stormed out with Lilly following. She was already crying, and she collapsed onto the lobby couch and just sobbed. Then Oliver came walking through with a tray of smoothies, but stopped when he saw Miley and Lilly.

"What's wrong?" He asked Miley, but she was so busy crying she couldn't answer.

"Jake was in there kissing some other girl!" Lilly said angrily. Oliver gave them their smoothies.

"Look, I'll go ask what's up. Be back soon." And Oliver ran off towards the pool. He looked through the glass door and noticed that Jake was yelling at the girl. _Hmm...wonder what he's saying..._Oliver quietly opened the door and hid behind one of the dirty towel hampers.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I DON'T _WANT_ TO KNOW YOU AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID! DID YOU SEE HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER??"

"Oh please you don't need her! I'm so much_ better_!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Jake finished, then he pushed her into the pool and walked off, pulling Oliver up from behind the hamper and pulling him with him.

"You aren't a very good spy." Jake said laughing.

"Wait. So you didn't mean to hurt Miley?" Said Oliver, completely ignoring the comment.

"**NO!** That girl just came up and starting kissing me! I promise I wasn't kissing back man! And you saw me stand up to her! You have to help me convince Miley!"

"I'll try but man she's hurt bad." Oliver said, but Jake was oblivious to this. He walked over to Miley anyway.

"Miley I-"

"**JAKE NO!** I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR LITTLE STORIES JUST GO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR LITTLE BLONDIE!"

"**Miley, listen!"** Jake started. The Miley got up and looked him in the eyes.

"**NO JAKE,** you listen. I'm sick of this drama and I can't take it. I thought you were different...I really thought you were the one. But I guess I was wrong. So you can just leave me alone." Then she slapped him and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun dun dun! **Hope you enjoyed, I really don't have much to say **so** please comment me and tell me what you thought! Thanks!


	8. MakeUp

**Chapter 8: Make-Up**

**A/N:** Me? Writing 2 chapters in one day? Can't be...OH BUT IT _IS!_ Haha, **enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback..._

"_**NO JAKE,** you listen. I'm sick of this drama and I can't take it. I thought you were different...I really thought you were the one. But I guess I was wrong. So you can just leave me alone." Then she slapped him and walked off._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley stormed off towards the elevator, then pressed every button. _Maybe they won't find me now._ She sat down and started crying. _I can't take this kind of pain..._

**Ding!** 2nd floor.

**Ding!** 3rd floor.

**Ding!** 4th floor.

**Ding!** _JAKE?!_

"Oh no you don't!" Miley said, quickly hitting the "close doors" button but she was too slow.

"Oh no, _you don't._" Jake said, grabbing Miley. She kicked and punched, but Jake had a hard grip on her. Finally she just leaned on him and cried. They were already up to the 6th floor with many left to go.

"Jake, how could you do such a thing to me..." Miley said, sliding down the wall of the elevator then sitting.

"**Miley!** I didn't do _anything_ that girl just came in, thought I was cute and started kissing me! I promise to you that I **wasn't** kissing back!"

"Jake, how do I know? How do I know that your not lying just to save your pretty little face?"

"Because Miley, I love you. And if I loved her, I would've kissed her back like this." Then Jake leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"..._that's true._" She said at last. Then there was a **loud,** screeching halt!

"Umm...we aren't even on a floor yet..." Miley said nervously.

"We must've gotten stuck in-between floors. Happens all the time! All we have to do is call for help. We'll be out in no time!" Jake said, squeezing her hand.

"Well..._okay._" Miley said. She pushed the "help" button on the elevator, but it seemed to be jammed. "Sweet niblets!" Then she picked up the phone to call for help, but it didn't work. "Jake, try your cell phone. I left mine with Lilly."

"Uh oh." Jake said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Uh oh? **What** uh oh?"

"Um...it seems I forgot my cell phone was in my back pocket when we went swimming...so now my phone has water damage and doesn't work."

"WE'RE **STUCK!?!**" Miley yelled.

"JAKE I'M SUPPOSED TO GO TO A CONCERT REHEARSAL TONIGHT! _YOU KNOW,_ FOR MY CONCERT TOMORROW? IT'S KINDA HARD WHEN YOU'RE STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR!"

"Miley, Miley, Miley! It's okay. Surely someone will find us, I mean the elevator is missing!"

"You're right! Haha yea..."

"We'll be out of here in no time. Don't worry!" He said, then he hugged her.

_1 Hour Later_

"Still, we'll be out of here in no time!"

_2 Hours Later_

"_No time I tell you!"_

_3 Hours Later_

"**No ti-"**

"JAKE, DROP IT!" Miley said annoyed.

"...sorry." Then a weird noise started. "What's that?"

"The elevator! It's moving!"

"**YAYYYY!" **Miley yelled, then kissed Jake in excitement. Suddenly the doors opened at the lobby. And there stood Lilly & Oliver.

"Think they're back together?" Oliver said.

"Nah, they aren't meant for each other." Lilly said joking.

"Oh shut up you guys." Miley said. They all got on the elevator heading towards their suite to get ready for the concert rehearsal.

_So Happy Together..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Please review!


	9. Finally, A Concert!

**Chapter 9: Finally, A Concert!**

**A/N:** Couldn't stop writing! So I made a record in my writing history today-3 chapters in **one** day! Haha, go me! Anyway, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

This tour is just...insane. Okay first I hurt my ankle, Oliver gets kidnapped by a pshyco lady and we have to save him, Jake & I break up, Get stuck in an elevator, get back together, and now here I am finally okay. I'm going to be able to do my first concert for the tour! It's in Louisiana so that should be pretty fun! I'm so lucky to have my family & friends with me here for this tour...I'm so blessed. Woops, gotta go get ready for the concert! Much love!

Xoxo, Miley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Concert**

"**HOW ARE ALL OF YOU DOIN?**" Hannah yelled out to the group of screaming fans. "Here's my first song for you, _If We Were A Movie_." She looked backstage and winked at Jake. She started singing and was doing a great job! Then it got to the finale of the song, where she had hurt her ankle before.

_You can do this..._she thought. And she did! Perfect! And ended just as planned. She sang a few more songs, had a **ton** of fun then went to the mic and said " Hey guys! I have a new song for you guys called _Say Ok_!" (**A/N:** Yes, the same _Say Ok_ as Vanessa Anne Hudgens sings! No I don't own it, and Hannah Montana doesn't either! I just thought it was the perfect song for the situation between her & Jake!)

Miley sang, and boy did she sing her heart out. "Thanks you guys! See you soon!" Hannah finished and ran offstage. Finally, the first concert finished problem-free on her tour! She hugged Jake and her friends.

"Man that was tiring!" Oliver said.

"Well, think of it this way-only 23 more concerts to go!" Miley said laughing.

"**AW MAN!**" They all said in unison. _Best friends. Boyfriend. Family. Awesome career. Awesome fans. What more could a girl want?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And the story is **OVERRR!** I'm actually pretty happy! LOL, but now I'm going to work on a one-shot that's a true story...and of course it's JILEY, what else? Not sure of the title _yet_ but be sure to look for it **very** soon...probably today! Review, Review, **REVIEW!**


End file.
